


The Cruise of her Dreams

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April is on a cruise when she has a little fun with Donnie and Joe</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cruise of her Dreams

She is partying out on the Lido deck with about 2 thousand others having a wonderful time. It is her first ever cruise and she is hoping to get a little face time with either Joe or Donnie or hell even meeting both of them would be a dream come true.   
April is in the crowd dancing and the song playing is Tonight I’m Fucking you, and she notices both Donnie and Joe coming down to the platform where she is at. She is drinking and dancing and having a wonderful time. She sees Joe bring his mic up and says, “I can’t fuck all you.”   
Then Donnie comes down to her level and starts dancing with her and he puts her arms around his neck and he moves his hands down to her ass grabbing it.   
“What cabin are you in?” Donnie whispers in her ear.  
“5245.” April replies.  
“Ok, head there and I will be there in about half an hour.” Donnie whispers.  
He lets her go and jumps back on the platform and whispers something to Joe. Joe looks around and sees her as they both smile and wink at her. She blushes but tries to figure out what they have up their sleeves.   
She rushes to her room and gets things ready; I mean you never know what can happen on a cruise. She freshens up a bit and just as she is walking out of the bathroom there is a knock at her cabin door. She opens up the door and is stunned to see both Donnie and Joe standing there. Donnie is leaning up against the wall looking at her lustfully and Joe is standing there with a big sexy smile on his face.  
April smiles at both of them.  
“Hey beautiful, may we come in for a visit?” Donnie says smiling.  
“Yes of course.” April replies her voice a little on the shaky side.  
Donnie walks in and Joe holds out his hand as to gesture “ladies first” and as she walks towards her bed Joe smacks her ass making her yelp and she turns to look at him and starts to say something to him and all of a sudden he grabs her and pulls her into his arms and kisses her hungrily.   
“I thought I told you I wanted to kiss her first Joe!” Donnie says chuckling.  
“Well D, I couldn’t help myself, she is just so beautiful.” Joe replies.  
April looks down blushing and then looks up and tries to sneak a peak at Donnie but he sees her.  
“Are you alright beautiful?” Donnie whispers.  
“Yes.” She says blushing.  
“Alright then, would you like to have some fun?” Donnie whispers.  
“What kind of fun?” April asks   
“Ah, your just gonna have to wait and find out.” Donnie whispers teasing her.  
She watches as he slowly saunters over to her and gently puts a hand on either side of her face looks deep into her eyes and gently starts kissing her. All of a sudden Joe turns her toward him and their hips touch and he puts his hands on her waist and starts pulling her shirt off. Donnie reaches over and takes her bra off in one slick motion.   
Donnie and Joe are on either side of her as they bend down and start sucking on her nipples. They gently nibble and lick driving her wild. Joe then trails kisses up to her neck gently nipping his way up to her ear. Then they take her hands and place them on their cocks. She gasps realizing they are both huge and very hard. She can’t believe what is going on and she feels like she has died and gone to heaven.  
Donnie trails kisses down to her stomach then past her belly button and reaches down taking off her skirt and panties. In one swift motion Donnie has her on the bed lying on her back. Joe takes advantage of the situation while Donnie is taking off his shirt and his fingers start to move all over her body down her opening. Joe smiles and then moans because he has discovered how wet she is. She really can’t believe this is going to happen she tries to pinch herself thinking this isn’t real.   
April looks at Joey and slowly looks down and her eyes go wide as she notices just how huge he really is. Donnie stands next to the bed close to her face and smiles down at her. She turns and sits up and starts to rub his chest up and down and then to his arms and her hands slowly makes their way to Donnie’s pants. She starts to undo his pants and he helps her by taking them off and he is standing in front of her naked and hot. Her hands reach for his rock hard cock but she is unsure if she is aloud to and he realizes this and grabs her hand and places it on his hard cock and starts stroking it up and down slowly.   
Joe grabs her other hand and puts it on his cock and she looks at him worriedly due to his size but Joe gives her a smile to reassure her that it will be alright. She starts stroking the both of them slowly and they throw their heads back and moan.   
A few moments later Joe is on top of her gently spreading her legs and inserts two fingers inside her moving them in and out of her finding her G-spot. She moans as he circles his fingers around and around moving them in and out of her. He then takes his fingers out of her and she immediately misses his touch. He takes his cock and eases himself inside her wet pussy and starts to move slowly.  
“Oh Fuck!” She cries  
Donnie turns her head around, “Here focus on this until he loosens you up a little more.”   
She grabs Donnie’s hard cock and licks the tip and he lets out the sweetest moan she has ever heard.   
“My god you’re tighter than a virgin!” Joe moans  
“Hey Joe, why don’t you let me loosen her up for you?” Donnie whispers   
She looks up to see them switch places and Donnie eases himself inside her gently and slowly. Donnie leans down and kisses her neck then trails kisses to her ear.  
“Take a deep breath and relax, I’m gonna make this the best experience you have ever had or will ever have in your life.” Donnie whispers as he pushes himself inside her.  
“Ahh!” She cries.  
“Are you alright, did I hurt you?” Donnie whispers.  
“I am fine, keep going.” April replies.  
Donnie slowly starts moving in and out of her.   
“Damn, baby you are tight.” Donnie whispers.  
“See what I mean man.” Joe says.  
Donnie looks up at him and nods as Joe leans down and starts sucking on her nipples making her moan and throw her head back.  
Donnie starts to quicken the pace thrusting in and out of her faster and faster.   
“Oh fuck!” April cries.  
Donnie smiles as he can feel her loosen up and starts to slow down making April open her eyes and look down at Donnie.   
“Turn over baby.” Donnie whispers.  
He slides out of her and she rolls over on to her stomach propping herself up on her elbows and knees. Donnie smacks her ass making her yelp and bends over and gently kisses it. He lifts her ass up and eases himself into her still wet pussy. He starts slowly moving in and out of her. She moans and grabs her pillow for something to hold on to. Donnie starts to move faster and faster digging his fingers into her hips like he is holding on for dear life. She lifts her head and notices Joe sitting in a chair in the corner stroking himself and keeping the rhythm of Donnie’s thrusts.   
“Oh fuck me!” April cries out.  
Donnie eases back and slams into her pounding her harder and harder. She watches as Joe’s hand is moving faster and faster up and down his massive cock. Each hard thrust sends her more and more over the edge and she can feel herself building higher and higher.   
“Come for me baby!” Donnie growls.  
“DONNIEEE!” She screams as she comes over and over again. Donnie thrusts a few more times before he finds his release.  
She watches Joe stop stroking himself and get up off the chair and she feels the bed move as Joe positions himself behind her. She drops her ass a little and he smacks it making her yelp and then she feels him rub it gently.   
“She should be ready for you now Joe.” Donnie whispers.  
April can’t believe it, does she have the strength to go again and with that massive cock inside her?   
“Relax baby.” Donnie whispers in her ear.  
She lets out the breath she had been holding as Joe eases the head of his massive cock inside her. She sucks in a breath as slowly he eases more and more inside her until he is all the way in. She releases another breath as he starts to move. Donnie reaches under her with his fingers and starts playing with her nipples and kisses her neck.   
“Oh God!” April moans.  
“I think she likes that Joe, try going a little faster.” Donnie smiles up at Joe.  
Joe starts to move a little quicker in and out of her and she starts to moan louder and louder.   
“Fuck me harder Joe!” April cries out.  
“As you wish beautiful.” Joe growls.  
He starts to move faster and faster pounding her harder and harder. She screams out, “Fuck.” “Oh God!” “Oh yeah!”   
She can feel her body about ready to explode but isn’t sure she would be able to handle another orgasm so soon. She knows this one will be more intense than the last one but she knows she can’t hold out much longer.  
“Come for me beautiful!” Joe growls.  
“JOEYYY!” She screams as she comes so hard and so fast she sees stars and feels like she is going to pass out. A few more thrusts and Joe comes just as hard crying out her name.  
April wakes up with a start. She is sweating and breathing heavy. She cusses out loud when she realizes it was only a dream.


End file.
